The Technology Laboratory Core Function (TLC) will continue to provide support services, intellectual infrastructure and resources for disease oriented cluster investigators at CDU, and among collaborating institutions in an effort to improve the quality of science in the South Los Angeles area. The purpose of the TLC is creating an environment that enhances and integrates multidisciplinary clinical, community and translational research efforts among CDU investigators. The TLC will integrate and coordinate its resources to train, equip, and support the translational research needs of today and tomorrow. This will effectively make research resources, tools, and support easily accessible to all investigators and community partners, which is an important part of accelerating research advances. The TLC will enhance the existing research infrastructure and adapt to the research needs of the new investigators that recently have joined our institution. The TLC will engage investigators at all levels to use novel applications for accelerating the study of health disparities related diseases across the different clusters at our institution such as: cancer, cardiometabolic, and HIV/AIDS. The Core Function will also implement new and innovative research infrastructure to keep pace with the new technological advances. To fulfill these goals, the TLC will focus on three specific aims: In Aim 1: The function will offer integrated research resources in key cutting-edge technologies and services to investigators and the community to facilitate and consolidate clinical and translational research in the field of biomedical sciences, in Aim 2: The function will provide education and training for investigators in new and well-established technologies that may be applied to further advance their science and research projects needs. Lastly in Aim 3: The function will promote and foster new clinical research and translational partnerships among CDU investigators and collaborating institutions by developing novel clinical and translational methodologies. The TLC will enhance infrastructure capabilities by facilitating access to new methodologies, training and support to investigators, as well as to develop new technologies.